shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 59: Their Respective Weapons
|volume = Volume 8 |kana = それぞれの武器 |romaji = Sorezore no Buki |arc = Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc |ep = 24 |chapprev = Holy Aroma |chapnext = The Warriors' Banquet }} Their Respective Weapons is the 59th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. This chapter focuses on Sōma's presentation during the Block A Preliminary Round. This chapter also concludes the entire Preliminary Round of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Plot Summary As Sōma Yukihira hits his Curry Risotto Omurice with a spoon, another aroma bomb leaves the dish. Both Ryōko Sakaki and Ikumi Mito are impressed by the dish, while Shigenoshin Kōda finds the dish has the same level of expectation as Akira Hayama's dish. The judges proceed with the tasting and get caught by the intensity of the dish, noting the different blows of flavor. Makito Minatozaka finds himself on the verge of breaking down, believing the risotto's viscocity to be in harmony with the fried eggs' moisture. Natsume Sendawara is impressed with the sauce, finding it to create two different grades of taste together with the risotto. Shigenoshin notices the differences with Akira's dish, as his dish gave an explosion from an odorless state while Sōma's dish uses an induced explosion of aroma. Akira believes there is another dimension to the dish however, and finds that Sōma used mango chutney to produce the deep flavor. Sōma tells the judges that he added a homemade blend of mango chutney while cooking the rice. The mango was supposed to become a core that combines different spices, thus combining the flavors and giving the dish a deeper body. Zenji Marui and Roland Chapelle find this method rather unconventional, as adding chutney to curry is something only done in Japan. By doing that however, Sōma was able to create a delicious dish. Satoshi Isshiki sees that Sōma combined two of his earlier dishes, thus learning from his failure against his father. Fumio Daimidō agrees, finding that Sōma doesn't want to leave his dishes as failures and calling him "the ultimate sore loser". As Erina Nakiri overhears them, she learns about Sōma losing to his father and now understands what Sōma meant by having the "experience of failure". The judges find it difficult to rate Sōma's dish, as Akira's dish was great as well. Shigenoshin believes that both of them fight with their own style, thus exchanging blows and fighting for the first place. The audience sees that Sōma did well, but in the end, Sōma scores 93 points, thus losing to Akira by 1 point. Akira is relieved at first, but finds that three of the judges gave 19 points to Sōma while only giving 18 points to Akira. The two other judges, Natsume and Makito, gave 18 points to Sōma while giving 20 points to Akira. Makito and Shigenoshin don't seem to agree on which dish was the better one and start fighting over it. In the end, Akira ends up in first place, but Roland wonders who would win in a direct confrontation. Sōma believes fourth place will be decided by a final vote, as Zenji and Shun Ibusaki tied with 88 points. Another student bumps into Sōma however, and scores 91 points, thus defeating both Zenji and Shun for fourth place. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes *Sōma Yukihira's Curry Risotto Omurice Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Category:Volume 8